Kissing Mark Boxers
by dghjkhgdrtuio
Summary: After a long, fretfull day of losing money at the Casino, Nick comes home in the snow to find Ellis asleep on the leather couch in only kissing mark boxers and his cap on.


Nick had bad luck at the Casino, and all he wanted to do was go back home and relax. A migraine ebbed at his temples and he rubbed them as he drove home. He lost 2 grand and wasn't getting any better. Was he losing his good luck?

He noticed whenever he had good luck was when Ellis was there to visit with him and bet money with him. The last time Ellis went with him, we had won 3 grand! The snow hit his car like crazy, almost covering his view of the road. He turned on the windshield wipers and made his way back to the apartment he shared with Ellis.

He pulled into the parking lot and got out, wrapping his black scarf more around his neck and slamming the car door shut. Fuck the cold.

He rushed up to the elevator and pressed the number for his level. He hated Elevator music, and sat back against the wall, trying to ignore the stupid tunes. He finally made it to his floor and he walked quickly to his room.

He burrowed into his jacket for his keys, unlocked the door, and walked inside. What he saw inside made his heart flutter.

Ellis was asleep on the couch, in only boxers and his baseball cap. _Always that damn cap. _But Nick had to say that the cap looked adorable on him. His eyes trailed to his boxers. Kissing mark boxers? He chuckled to himself and closed the door to wake up the young man.

Ellis snapped awake, propping up on his elbows to see what made him wake up like that. "Hello kissing marks, _manly._" Nick teased, setting his scarf on the rack next to the door and setting his jacket on a chair. Ellis stretched, making a whimpering sound. "Oh shut it, gambler. I'm in my relaxation clothes."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "Relaxing clothes? Sure they're not a little too girly for ya?" Ellis narrowed his eyes at the older man and sat up, his cap falling off of his head showing his messy yet attractive head of brown hair.

Was it just Nick or was Ellis looking sexier than he's seen him before? Ellis grabbed the beer that rested on the table before the leather couch he had fallen asleep on. He took a drink, paused, looked at it in disgust, and threw it into the trash bin next to the couch. Nick scowled at the young hick, "Hey, don't waste good beer, I pay good money for that."

Ellis smacked his lips, "Hate warm beer." He smacked his lips more, and Nick watched the pursed lips press and come apart with wonder. He had the strongest wanting to come over and grab him in a passionate, violent kiss and make sweet love to him, right there on the couch.

He felt that same feeling whenever Nick came home and Ellis was there ready for him with wine and candles, and him…always him. His trousers bulged and tightened. _Oh my…_ He thought.

Ellis grabbed the cap from the floor and smacked it onto his head again, standing up in only those lipstick boxers and walked over to the kitchen. "So how much money ya lose today?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at Ellis, the feeling not even close from fading. "How do you know I lost money?" He snapped, clearly agitated with Ellis's smart-ass tone.

"Oh, ya know…ya have that _look_. An' whenever ya have that look it means ya lose money." Ellis said, turning on the faucet to clear up some dishes from lunch. Nick ran his fingers through his hair and sat down at the kitchen table. "About 2 grand…"

Ellis shrugged, getting soap from the counter and lathering his hands in it. "Not that bad. Now if ya lost maybe 5 grand I would 'a been mad." Ellis smiled when Nick's face contorted in yet another scowl. He watched Ellis lather his hands in soap, sliding across each finger, cupping his hands and scrubbing his knuckles. Nick licked his lips.

_What wonders they could do for me…_ He thought, watching intently. He couldn't hold back anymore, and he got up from the chair and moved over behind Ellis. The younger man felt Nick behind him and he looked back, a smirk on his face, "Angry yet?"

"No…just the opposite." He growled. He then cupped Ellis's groin and pinned him to the counter. Ellis yipped and dropped the soap into the sink. "Whoa whoa, Nick! What's with ya?" Ellis said in a quavering voice.

Nick grinded against Ellis's bottom, and the hick felt the boner Nick held inside his jeans. As he squeezed Ellis's groin, the conman felt the surface harden and he smirked. "Seeing you in only boxers makes me….wild." Nick snarled in his lover's ear.

One of Nick's hands snaked down into Ellis's tight boxers and gripped his hard erection. "Mmm…" Nick hummed in Ellis's ear, sending whispering breaths down his neck. Ellis knew that what Nick was doing, breathing down his neck so seductively like that, turned him on.

"Oh G-God…" Ellis moaned, letting the warm sink water wash over his hands. Steam started to rise from the faucet, filling up the kitchen in its thick blanket. He stroked Ellis's erection hard, making Ellis to hitch in his breath and tense up.

Nick turned the hick around, pressing him to the counter and rubbing his cock even more. "Want to move to the bedroom…?" He cooed, kissing Ellis deeply on the lips. Those pursed, perfect lips.

Ellis moaned into the kiss and nodded. He wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, feeling Nick grab onto his buttocks and carry him to the bedroom.

They landed on each other on the warm bed sheets. Memories of making love in this bed so many times before flooded into Nick's brain and he smiled into the kisses he gave Ellis.

He undid his blue shirt and tossed it to the ground, along with his pants until they were both in boxers. Nick's were a nice indigo color that contrasted with Ellis's red and white ones.

He grinded his hips against Ellis, sending the hick into long, soft moans, "I'm going to take you, here. I'm going to go so hard you'll be begging for more." He growled. Ellis blushed darkly, bucking his hips against Nick's.

"T-Take me already! You can't keep me awaitin'!"

That accent so rich with southern hillbilly, but yet so seductive and sweet. He loved Ellis's southern accent so much, and whenever he talked he wanted to listen to him forever.

"Oh shut your mouth, overalls." Nick mumbled, pulling off Ellis's boxers with one swift movement. He leaned down and wrapped his tongue around the hick's cock. The tip being ever so softly flicked with the tip of his tongue. That sent Ellis nuts. "DEAR GOD, NICK. YA DRIVIN' ME CRAZY!"

Nick smiled, bringing him more into his mouth and doing his work on the excited man. He nibbled the base and tip, sucked hard, and licked the sides like a lollipop a child had gotten from a candy store.

It wasn't long till Ellis hit climax and came. God he tasted good, and he savored every last drop of him. The hick was lying on the bed, panting hard and staring at the ceiling. "My god…"

"And now get ready to _beg_." Nick snickered, turning Ellis around on his stomach so his rump was in the air. Nick smiled devilishly, and Ellis now felt the sensation of anxiousness. If he was planning to do this hard…he might get injured.

"J-just be careful, Nick." Ellis mumbled, his head turning so he could get a glimpse of the older man looming over his vulnerable body. Nick grabbed onto Ellis's hips.

"I can't promise anything…" He said, taking off his boxers with a hurrying pace. He then placed the tip of his cock at Ellis's entrance, and pushed in.

The force almost hurt, but Ellis was more use to this than he was when they first made love, so he grit his teeth together and took the moment of numbing pain before pleasure took its place.

"Ohh…" Ellis moaned, closing his eyes as Nick pulled halfway out and pushed back in. Nick smiled cleverly and started at a nice, fast pace. The bed creaked with the movements of his thrust, and with every thrust he did, he went a little deeper.

After a while, he was fully in his lover. He then started to get crazier, and pounded in hard, hitting Ellis's prostate with so much force it made Ellis jerk. Nick then leaned his free hand down and grabbed his cock, pumping it as he thrusted.

Ellis felt sweat cover his face and he moaned, bucking with the thrusts Nick made in him. "Oh g-god don't stop…Don't ever stop." Ellis moaned, feeling another climax reach him. Nick leaned his head back, moaning softly his lover's name. He was close…so damn close.

They both reached climax together, and they both screamed each other's name in unison as their seed spilled out of them; Nick's inside Ellis, and Ellis's all over the bed.

Ellis collapsed on the bed with Nick on top of him. They panted, the steam from the kitchen finally reaching their bedroom. "How about after dinner…w-we go for r-round two…eh?" Nick whispered in the hick's ear.

Ellis liked the sound of that.


End file.
